


A Perfect Family

by xJordanKayX



Series: Same Faces Different Places [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: Alice and FP and a few children(I know this summary is not really the best or expressive, but it's really too short to actually recap without giving everything away)





	A Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> World:  
> A Riverdale where Alice stayed with FP and they lived (happily) ever after

It's quiet in the house for the first time in over a week and the adults have every intention of savoring that. FP dropped the kids off at school in the morning, while Alice took care of the mess sick children had created. Now, they are exhausted from constant temperature taking, comforting and fluid administering. But they had, somehow, not managed to contract the flu themselves and for that they couldn't be more grateful. Taking care of four sniffling, coughing and runny nosed children had been draining enough. 

Their first child had been a surprise senior year of High School and though neither of their parents had been thrilled and greatly supportive, they had decided not to give him up. They had been reckless and in love and up to a whole lot of stupid and illegal stuff and definitively not ready for a child. But with her pregnancy they had cleared up their act, ditched the no-good biker gang they both had been part of and had been determined to make this work – on their own if necessary. Their families had come through when they heard about their exit from the Serpents and had done everything in their power to secure them both a stable life until they were established enough to do that themselves. In turn, Chic had been named after her father Charles. 

They had married in a small and intimate ceremony just a week before she found out she's pregnant with their second child. They had not really been trying for a child at this point, but they had talked about more children and decided that should it happen, they were prepared. Polly had been so much calmer and easier to handle than her older brother, who had been an incredibly fussy child. And he'd gotten even worse with the arrival of his sister. With just over two years old, he didn't understand all the attention that had been fixed on the little girl instead of him and had thrown more than a few tantrums about it. He had,however, always loved his baby sister, that had been very clear, too. Penelope had been given her mother's middle name and the woman couldn't have been happier to share that with her grand-daughter. 

The third pregnancy had been completely planned. The twins however had not. They wanted one more child and though they knew it wouldn't be easy having three young children under the age of four it had been decided that this would be the best time. So she'd put off her applications for a job at the local newspaper, again, and he'd negotiated a higher salary on a minimal amount of more work hours and when she'd been late and the pregnancy test had been positive they'd been happy with it, and, for the first time, not surprised. The surprise had come at the doctor's appointment where they had been told they weren't expecting one, but two healthy children. The delivery had been hard and enduring and she had promised to kill him should he knock her up again, but Betty and Jughead had been worth it. 

They'd put all of their meager savings together, sold the small house their parents had bought them right after High School, had reluctantly asked for more money from their families when their new home turned out to be more expensive than anticipated and had finally moved into a three bedroom house for rent. It had still been a tight fit after the twins were born, the two elder and the two younger kids having to share a room but they had, overall, more room to actually raise four children. Elizabeth had been proudly named after his mother and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, or Jughead like he wants to be called recently, shares his name with his father and grandfather. 

They had mutually decided that four children were enough and looking back onto the past week shows that it had been the right choice. Nine year old Chic got it first and though they had relocated him to the living room in a vain attempt to keep him from infecting seven year old Polly, the girl had already brought it home from school herself. The six year old twins were next and soon it hadn't been enough for Alice to spend all day taking care of the children while FP had been at work. He'd taken the next two weeks off work, just like his wife had done a few days earlier and they'd both found that staying home was more demanding than their respective jobs. 

With a sigh Alice sinks down onto the couch next to her husband, lets her legs hand over the armrest and lays her head in his lap. His fingers stroke strands of hair out of her forehead and eyes absently, with his head leaning against the back of the couch. Both glad they still have a few more days off from work, and with all of the children back in school, the question of how to spend the day had been easy to answer. They would be doing completely nothing – okay, maybe not * completely * - and revel in the peace and quiet they'd missed so much. Who would have thought four kids could be that exhausting?!

He looks back down at her, when she reaches up to take his hand in hers and laces their fingers together. “I love you” She tells him with a smile. She couldn't have done this without him. 

“I love you, too” He raises their joined hands and presses a few light kisses against the back of hers. He'd never thought he could love her even more than he'd done the moment she'd walked into his chemistry class when they were sixteen. Eight years of marriage and four beautiful children later he knows he had been mistaken. Still... “I don't think I want to do this with all four of them ever again” The tiredness is so obvious in his voice, that she would have felt bad for him if she weren't doing any different. 

She gnaws on her lower lip for a long moment before she looks him straight in the eyes and says “Then I'm not sure how you react when I tell you there's going to be five of them next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, buying and/or renting a house isn't cheap, but let's just pretend with me here, that they could actually afford this on only his salary and four children to take care of :) 
> 
> I know, Poly is probably NOT called Penelope, but I do kind of like it, and it had always bothered me that she's called Polly. I don't really buy that they called one daughter Elizabeth and only shorten it to Betty and the other daughter only has the short name. But maybe that's just me being weird :)
> 
> promts at southside_queen@web.de


End file.
